Marron
by AzukietheCookie
Summary: Marron what? Where's Trunks? Trunks will be there..don't worry Marron!


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! .! I don't! So..don't sue..cuz..if you do..I only have cookies o_o; Wait..that was a bad idea to tell people XD crap! .! *hides all her cookies* No one can have my cookies .!  
  
Marron…  
  
As she sat there crying, I wanted to hold her and let her cry in my chest. I kneed down in front of her, I extended my arm, but she pulled herself away. I knew she didn't want me to touch her after what she went through. 'Marron' was the only thing that could come into mind and slipped out. As she looked at me, my heart felt as if it was pierce by those baby blue eyes of hers. And the tears, they were just rolling down as if gravity was worse. Wanting to tell her that everything would be fine, but how could I? Just tell her to move on? And everything would be great? There would be a second time? No, it's not that simple. Especially after what Goten did to her, how could she trust anyone now? Goten must have thought it was a game, the more they resist…The more he wants them. But why Marron? Was it because I wanted to be with her? Or…is it because she was human and it was fun to pick on the weak. "Marron," I tried again. When I called her name, more tears escaped from her eyes. She clutched onto her clothing, "Trunks…." That was the only thing I heard but it made me look up at her. Is there something she wanted to tell me? "I-I… called for you, Trunks." And even more tears formed in her eyes. "B-but... you never came." She finished. That made me felt even worse. How could I not sense it? I should have known that something was bound to happen to her. After all, we had a special bond. When she was in danger, I was able to sense it and what's different about it this time?  
  
I couldn't help it anymore; I pulled her close to me. I didn't want anything to harm her ever again. "Marron, I'm sorry…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I kept repeating. She buried her face into my chest and I felt cold stains on my clothes as it sunk into my clothing. "I-It's okay…." She whispered to me. I knew it wasn't okay. She was trying to comfort me. I started to stroke her hair as we sat on the floor and I started to think on what happened earlier today.  
  
"That's the last of them," as I signed the last of the paper and I was finally able to relax on my executive chair. I sighed and looked at the picture of Marron and me. I smiled, while I looked onto those baby blue eyes as they glitter and her golden hair. She was definitely a fallen angel. My mind raced to those times when we spent together. I sighed again as I wished it could have stopped time and spent them with her for an eternal. Looking over to the phone I decided to pick it up and call her.  
  
Ring Ring  
  
Ring Ring  
  
I guess no one is home, looking over what time it was, 3:31 pm. Hmm…she should be home by now. Dialing number 1 since it was on speed dial to her cell.  
  
Ring Ring  
  
Ring Ring  
  
"Hey, it's Marron-"  
  
"Marron! I-" as I was about to finish my sentence.  
  
"I can't answer my cell right now. Leave a message and your number, I'll get back to you soon!" her cell was off?  
  
"Hi Marron. I just wanted to let you know that I miss you. If you don't know who this is…" I started to chuckle. "I'll be mad at you, Mar-chan. Call me back, kay?" and I hung up the phone. I hope Marron calls me soon, I've been dying to see her. I closed my eyes and I drifted off to sleep…  
  
By the time I woke up, it's been about 3 hours since I left a message for her. Weird…she would always at least check it about an hour later max and I haven't heard anything from her. The phone would usually wake me up, and she would always know to call my cell. I got up to get my cell phone in my suit and checked if I missed any calls: Mom, Mom, Mom, and Bra. That's it? Something must be wrong. Since my suit was near me, I grabbed it and left. Forget about the hover car, I decided to fly. The wind was blowing into my eyes and when I got to Marron's apartment. I saw Goten leaving. Flying down next to him.  
  
"Hey Trunks," His cheerful voice echoed.   
  
"Hey. What are you doing here?" I questioned in suspicious.  
  
"Nothing," and with that he flew off.  
  
Something was definitely wrong. I could tell it in his voice. As I opened the door, there she was. On the floor, crying her eyes out. "Marron!" I dropped everything that was in my hands and ran towards her.  
  
I stood up to go get something, and I felt as if someone tugs onto the bottom of my shirt. I turned around to see Marron having a handful of my shirt, "T-trunks, don't leave me alone. I'm scared." And stream of tears started to flow. "Marron, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." I forced a smile on me. I should have known that Goten was up to something when he called me earlier this morning. Asking me if I was going to be busy today, I thought he wanted to go out and hang around or something.   
  
I walked into her bedroom and I saw a used condom on the floor. Picking it up with my index finger and thumb, and stared at it in disgust. So that's how he protected himself. I can't believe he…. I was about to go insane! I can't help it anymore! I wanted to scream and yell but then again, I wanted to let Marron see me cry. Wait, she wouldn't want me to pity her in any way.  
  
"Trunks." A voice whispered.  
  
I turned to look who it was. And it was my angel. "What is it?" I asked, trying to hide all the anger building up inside.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. It was all my fault." She said trying to hold back her tears.  
  
I didn't know what was going on, "About what?"  
  
"G-Goten told me, you were cheating on me. And he tricked me on telling me you were at my apartment. Waiting for me." She couldn't hold it anymore and she fell to her knees. "I feel so stupid on believing him…"  
  
I was shocked. Is that how he got inside the house? "It wasn't your fault, Mar-chan. You didn't know."  
  
She interrupted me, "No! Can't you see??? I didn't trust you…Trunks. You don't know how many people tell me that you're unfaithful. I can't believe I believed everyone. I should have known that…you wouldn't." and finally, my angel was crying.  
  
"Mar-chan." I walked towards her and hold out a hand. She looked up at me and took it. When she finally got to her feet, I hugged her tight as if I was holding onto life itself. She was only wearing a big T-shirt, the one I gave her from the trip to New York. She tried to pull herself away, but I was too strong for her so she gave up. "Trunks…I-I don't think …we"   
  
I parted to look into her eyes and listen to her talk, "Yeah?"  
  
Tears were forming in her eyes again, "I-I don't think we should see each other anymore."  
  
I was stunned, "What?"  
  
"It wouldn't be the same, Trunks." She tried to reason with me.  
  
"Why would you say that kind of thing????" I asked her in confusion.  
  
And finally a tear escaped from her eyes, "It just wouldn't be the same! And….after…"  
  
"After what?" I tried not sounding hurt.  
  
She was crying, "After what Goten did. I don't think I ever want to be with a man again."  
  
"What does Goten have to do with anything about us???" I asked in frustration. This was going nowhere! She was just trying to find an excuse on letting go.  
  
"You should know!" she raised her voice.  
  
"Can't you see I love you, Marron???" I confessed without realizing it.  
  
She stared at me, and started to sniffle. I was confused, and so I looked at her. Bra and Goten came out of the closet and grinning. What?????? This is getting more confusing by the minute. "What's going on. And what is Goten and Bra doing here???"  
  
"Stupid Speedo! Can't you see it was a test!" the aqua hair teenager said and then grinned.  
  
"WHAT?????" I asked even in more confusion. They tricked me? What for?  
  
"Yeah, Marron was getting a little worried that you didn't love her since you never told her." the cheerful half-saiyan male chuckled and started to sweat drop.  
  
I was speechless. Marron …tricked me? I smirked, "So...It was a set-up?"  
  
My little blonde started to rub her eyes and nodded at me, indicating that it was a set-up. I was suppose to be angry but instead I started to laugh. Everyone stared at me weird.  
  
"What's so funny?" Marron asked.  
  
I sighed, "Nothing. I got worried for no reason….heh typical me."  
  
I could tell Marron was looking at me, the next thing I knew I felt something soft on my lips and I knew it was my Marron. It was only a brief moment. I was in shocked, it was a while since I was able to taste that sweet taste of hers.  
  
"Wait a minute…. Who's condom is it?????" I questioned. Bra and Goten started to blush madly. "WHAT?????" I yelled. I couldn't believe my best friend made a move on my sister! I glared at him.  
  
"It's nothing like that!!" Bra tried to protest.  
  
A/N: Well…That's it xD Hoped you like it ^^;;;; Umm…I know…My fwends told me that Marron cried a lot in it .; But…that's how she must play the role! @ Anyways… "Goten would never do that!" my fwends said o.- Doesn't matter..this is my fic…yesh? I don't know if I should finish this up..since I'm sooo lazy T_T;;;;; and it's my first fic too! xD! I guess it only depends on how many reviews I get =| hrmmmm I'll think about it ^^; but anyways…if you do…I shall give you a cookie…depending on how many times you review tho =)! *shows off cookies* ^_^ Lol so? I like to cheat .;  
  
-AzukietheCookie 


End file.
